


Shake Me Up Before You Go Go

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys Being Boys, Competition, M/M, Mentions of Kenma - Freeform, Misunderstanding, Pining, Pre-confession, mentions of suga, mentions of tanaka and noya by dint of their loudness, monstrous milkshakes, they are so silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Kuroo likes to shake things up. A habit that no doubt gets him into trouble. Like now.





	Shake Me Up Before You Go Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> I asked the wonderful members of the KuroDai server for pairing and prompt suggestions to hopefully get my out of my rut. Thank you Stacy for your idea! It's got hints of what you asked for and I really hope you like it!

“There’s no way you can finish it.” Kuroo quirks up an eyebrow, his smile a slice of mischief as he lays down that line. If there’s one thing he knows, it’s that Sawamura doesn’t back down from a challenge; especially if he’s the one throwing the gauntlet. And in front of a crowd no less.

 _Ooos_ and _ahhs_ float up from their teams, mostly the first years, as Sawamura stares him down across the table.

He can’t really explain why he so enjoys riling up the captain of Karasuno other than it’s his disjointed way of flirting. Because banter and teasing and snark are easier than being honest about how he really feels. Especially because he’s not quite sure where he stands with Sawamura. So, unlike the mature “wise old man” he projects himself to be among his peers, he pulls stunts like this to keep Sawamura’s attention.

Call it childish if you want, it works. Almost every time.  

“Have you _met_ him? Daichi is the second biggest eater on our team, Kuroo-san.” Sugawara tsks, shaking his head. “And here I thought you were a clever boy.”

Sawamura chuckles, arms still crossed and smile smug. “Oh by all means, let him lose his money, Suga.”

“Well, I would just buy you new knee pads, since, you know, you wore yours through and all.” A slight tension fills the air at this but Kuroo presses on, “But a man has his pride. At least this way you could say you _tried_ to earn it.”

He wiggles the menu in his hand and with a growl of contempt, Sawamura snatches it, opening to the dessert section that sports the “crazy shakesations”. Kuroo watches his eyes slide over the options, as some of his team--the loud baldy and the short but equally loud libero--look over Sawamura’s shoulder, pointing and whispering to him as though they’re planning a campaign of war.

In a way they are, he supposes. Opposition and friendly fighting has been the way of Nekoma and Karasuno for their predecessors, so he sees no reason why they shouldn’t continue the tradition. Even if the process gives Kuroo heartburn that has nothing to do with the greasy food they’ve consumed.

“No fair stalling to make room, Sa’mura,” Kuroo drawls. The piercing stare his tease earns him is enough to make his stomach flip. It flops when Sawamura’s lip curls into a devious smirk. And here Kuroo thought the silver haired setter was the only demon in the bunch.

His mistake. A grave one, as he will soon find out. 

“How about we make this more interesting?” Sawamura asks, setting down the menu and sliding it across the table back to Kuroo, his head tilted inquisitively and an unpleasant gleam in his eye. Ok, it’s not really _unpleasant_ , so to speak, but it’s definitely unnerving. Though that just may be because Kuroo has this bad habit of getting lost in those deep warm pools if he’s not careful.

“Oh ho? And how might we do that, my dear _Sawamura-san_?” Kuroo drawls.

It may be his imagination, but Kuroo _thinks_ Sawamura blushes. Or maybe it’s just the odd lighting in this nostalgic americanized diner they’ve stumbled into. Either way, the moment passes when Sawamura says, “How about we both get one and loser has to buy both shakes _and_ pay up the bet?”

Kuroo’s stomach gives an unpleasant lurch. Shit. This is bad. Because while Kuroo is a big eater, he’s not huge on sweets and just the thought of trying to consume _half_ of one of these monstrosities is turning him green.

“Whatsamatter, Kuroo-san? Kitty lost his claws?” Sawamura asks, tone saccharine as the dessert he’s goading him to eat.

Kuroo’s eyes narrow and he plucks the menu up. “Fine, I’m in.”

“Oh! You know what? You should pick each other’s flavors!” Suga adds in _oh so helpfully_.

“Thanks for that Sugawara, really,” Kuroo grits out and the devil has the gall to grin.

Sawamura doesn’t seem put out by the suggestion and that worries Kuroo because some of the options here would have any normal person’s stomach nervous. But Sawamura _isn’t_ a normal person, a fact he’s been shown time and again.

This is a very, very stupid idea.

“Let’s see,” he hums.

“Now who’s buying time?” Sawamura goads.

“Hmmm… just for that, you get the Rainbow Shake.”

Sawamura doesn’t bat an eyelash, more’s the pity since he has rather nice ones. “Ok, then you get the cheesecake. Hope you’re not lactose intolerant, that’s alotta dairy.”

Kuroo swallows a whimper. It’s the _one_ thing he was hoping Sawamura wouldn’t pick.

Oh well, all’s fair in… milkshake wars.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo rolls to his side, groaning and clutching his stomach. “I’m dying. This… this is the end. Tell dad I’m sorry for all the garbage I didn’t take out. Tell Kenma it’s not too late to unplug. Tell—“

“How anyone could ever think you’re a cool guy, I’ll never understand,” Daichi mutters, rifling through his bag.

They’re at Kuroo’s house, Nekoma having offered to host Karausno at their family homes instead of the team having to pay for lodgings since the classrooms they’d normally be using for camp are unavailable due to renovations.

Not that Kuroo minds, or wouldn’t if he weren’t writhing in agony. And for what? He didn’t even win! No, he’d had to admit defeat in front of his whole team and Sawamura--the show off--had proceeded to finish the entirety of his crazy shake even _after_ Kuroo had thrown in the towel. Or napkin. Semantics.

Kuroo flops to his back, dramatically slapping his forearm across his eyes. “So cruel, berating me in my last moments.” He moves it a second later to glare up at Sawamura accusingly. “Ok, seriously, how are you not suffering as much, if not _more_ than me?”

Sawamura slaps Kuroo’s gut. “Because, unlike you oh delicate flower, I have an iron stomach.”

“You… sadistic bastard…” Kuroo groans, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Teasing or not, that hurt and he’s a little concerned he just may have to throw up.

How very attractive.

Maybe he should make notes on how _not_ to woo the object of his affection, starting with insulting him and his team and ending with the possibility of upchucking the remnants of a poorly thought out challenge on his shoes. Or bare feet since Sawamura isn’t wearing his shoes.

A dip in the bed startles him but not nearly so much as the back of Sawamura’s hand on his forehead. “You really do look like shit, anything I can get you?”

“Ugh, you’re so mean!” Kuroo whines to cover up his nerves but he’s touched nonetheless that Sawamura appears to actually be concerned about him. He’s not sure why it’s so surprising. Sawamura is a caregiver. Kuroo has seen it whenever he has time to watch Karasuno interacting. Even with two managers to assist them, it always seems like Sawamura is right there for any injury, any concern, his eyes seeking and finding issues to sooth and mend. Really, it’s amazing the guy is still upright at the end of the day.

And now, here he is again, showing concern and offering care. Kuroo’s really glad to be on the receiving end of it, even at the expense of some pride and comfort.

“Ok now you’re phasing out on me. Seriously Kuroo, are you ok?”

Now Sawamura’s hand is _stroking his hair_ and Kuroo.exe ceases to function. Well, his speech converter does. His _mind_ is whirling at 1,000 Mbps. Does Sawamura even realize what he's doing? Or is it just part of his comfort without consideration for Kuroo’s heart? Because Kuroo’s heart is going to leap out of his chest in a bloody mess if he doesn’t pull himself together.

And it’s when their eyes meet, Sawamura’s full of concern, that Kuroo’s stomach actually does lurch and he scrambles off the bed, flying across the hall into the bathroom, slamming the door and reaching the porcelain throne just in time to wretch out his dinner, dessert and maybe his shoes if he were wearing any. He clutches the rim, body trembling, but he’s not sure if it’s from throwing up or from nearly hurling his feelings up at a very unsuspecting Sawamura. Or both. It certainly would have made a lasting impression. 

He flushes the mess down the pipes and stands on shaky legs, splashing cold water on his face before jamming a toothpaste filled brush into his mouth, scrubbing furiously. Fuck. That was… pretty much the worst thing ever. Not only does he hate throwing up (who likes it Kuroo, really) but he did it _in front of his crush_. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Well, at least he managed to get to the bathroom and didn’t vomit all over Sawamura.

When he’s sufficiently put back together--and ready to face the embarrassment--Kuroo treks slowly back into his bedroom where he finds Sawamura waiting with a bottle of water and what look like tablets in his hands. “Here,” he says simply, handing both to Kuroo. “These help me out a lot when I’m feeling sick.”

Kuroo takes them wordlessly, not quite able to meet his eyes to Sawamura’s. Well _this_ is a fine way to end the night. Logically, he knows he shouldn't be this distraught. If anything, he should play it off as the ridiculous joke it is and laugh at his own expense but he just can’t manage it because as much as he tries to lie to himself, he _does_ want Sawamura to be impressed by him.

He wants him to like him.  

“Hey Kuroo?” Sawamura waits until he forces his eyes to his face. “I’m sorry, about… well, all this.”

Kuroo blinks in surprise. “Why are you sorry? This wasn’t your fault.”

Sawamura shrugs, dropping Kuroo’s gaze and looking uncharacteristically sheepish. “I’m the one who picked your dessert.”

“Yeah, well, I’m the one who threw down the stupid challenge in the first place. You just rose to the occasion. Surpassed it, in fact. Nothing to be sorry for.”

Sawamura huffs, a slight crease of irritation furrowing his brow. “Ok, yeah, maybe you’re right but still… it wasn’t cool of me to hit you. I’m sorry if that made you--”

“It didn’t! I promise, it… you... “ Kuroo takes a deep breath to steady himself. “None of this is your fault, Sawamura, please stop apologizing.”

There’s a pause and then Sawamura nods. “Ok, well, as long as you’re ok…”

“I’m fine,” Kuroo insists quickly. “Let’s just… get ready for bed. We have a long day tomorrow, ya?”

“Yeah,” Sawamura agrees then heads to the bathroom to finish preparing for bed. Kuroo’s just glad he had the foresight to spray some room freshener, not that it would be a surprise for the bathroom to smell after that. He cringes. It’s not as though he necessarily had plans to do anything about his crush on Sawamura tonight but damn it if he doesn’t wish he had. Maybe then he wouldn’t have done something so stupid. Probably not.

With a quite groan, he pulls off his shirt, tossing it into his hamper before pulling out the guest futon. That done, he allows himself to lie down, closing his eyes and laying his arm across them as he takes in a long, deep breath, letting it out slowly. Much as it sucked to throw up, he is at least feeling better and will probably sleep better for it. That is if he can get his… well… _everything_ to forget that Sawamura will be sleeping in the same room. It’s stupid, really, how much he’s affected by the guy.

Kenma, he knows, would be rolling his eyes by now, fed up with his pining and encouraging him to just fess up if for no other reason than to save him the agony of having to endure his prolonged suffering. Kuroo doesn’t hold back with his best friend after all. He’s better than a diary and far more secure.

His heart rate increases when he hears the slide of the bathroom door and he takes in another breath.

Sawamura must think he’s already asleep because he doesn’t say anything as he enters. From just under his arm, Kuroo can see him moving about. He should probably feel bad or creepy or something about staring at the guy with him unaware but it’s the first he’s had time to observe him without being watched himself and damn it if it isn’t making things a hundred times worse.  Sawamura--thanks to the heat of summer--is also shirtless. And in shorts. Kuroo can’t decide if he’s very blessed or cursed because _that ass_ is amazing. Ok, so it’s not like he didn’t already know that Sawamura has an amazing body. They all wear shorts and they’ve all showered together at camp at some point but there are _rules_ that everyone follows. Namely, not starring. Which Kuroo is doing. A lot.

He should stop, he really should stop because he’s creating a problem he really, _really_ doesn’t want and--

“It’s funny that you think you’re being sneaky.”

Sawamura’s voice makes Kuroo nearly jump out his skin, his arm flying away from wide eyes as the other male turns around to stare right back at him.

Oh. Oh shit. Bad, this is very bad. This is very, very bad. He’s ruined everything and there’s no one to blame but himself and his poor life decisions and really, what hope is there for him if these are the kinds of choices he makes?

“Kuroo? If you’re quite done freaking out, I’d like to lie down,” Sawamura says.

He’s standing right above Kuroo’s prone body, a prideful smirk on his lips that is way too attractive for anyone’s good, least of all Kuroo’s.

“Uh… lie down?” he asks, stupidly flicking his gaze to the futon and back up.

He watches with growing horror as the confidence in Sawamura’s posture flows out, just like a pricked balloon and Kuroo was the one to stick the needle in. “Oh… wow. Um, sorry, I… shit.” He takes a step back and Kuroo hates himself just a little more.

In a flash he grabs Sawamura’s wrist and tugs, throwing him off balance. With a yelp, he lands full on top of Kuroo. They stare at each other, faces inches apart when Sawamura’s eyes go wide. He clamps a hand to his mouth, rolling off Kuroo and tumbling over the futon. He barely makes it to the bathroom and shuts the door before retching is heard from beyond it.  

Kuroo stares after him in disbelief then flops to his back with a groan. He swears off milkshakes for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, I am inordinately proud of the title 😂   
> Also, for anyone interested, the milkshakes were inspired by ones my friend Airy showed us at this diner in NY: [Orange Town Classic Diner](https://www.orangetownclassicdiner.com/)


End file.
